custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
An Adolescent's Tale
'An Adolescent's Tale, '''titled '''One of a Kind! '''in some releases, is an episode in Season 5 of Jared & Friends Plot After the school grouch, David, snaps at Jared and teases him being his usual happy, chipper, helpful, and bubbly self, this emotionally crushes him, Jared feels worthless and out of hope. So worthless, he begins to cry and decides to never show himself in the light of day. His best buddy, Barney sees how sad he is, and gets an idea. The imaginary dinosaur brings everyone to help him and try to help Jared back on his feet and show how much of an impact he has made. Jared's family also reminds him even though he does do crazy things, they still love him and care for him. This leads into an origin flashback to how the Imagination Posse was first formed and how Jared first learned to use his imagination, by playing and helping his family, growing up, sometimes while Jared was playing with his toys and reading books with his mom, he would sometimes imagine himself in those stories and soon had his own adventures, which lead to him teaming up with the D3, Jay-Jay and his buddies, Digit, and many many more and creating their own world where they could go to and have adventures, therefore revealing the birth of the Imagination Posse and the Imagination World!! After that flashback, Jared hugs his family, friends included, tightly and warmly, touched by their efforts to help. Jay Jay recalls the video they made for New Years and they decide to give Jared a copy with a Bible verse on the cover: Psalm 139:14, lifting his spirits. As for the grouch however, he gets even more upset, seeing Jared back and better than ever with all his friends by his side, imaginary and real-world alike. Jared stands up to him and reminds him that he is wrong: Jared is special and had lots of people he's grateful to call friends and family. David walks away in disgrace and our heroes hug it out. Jared says that if David does come back, he hopes they can make peace, someday. Songs #J&F Theme #It's a Beautiful Day #Imagine #You Can't Win! (David's Robinson Rant Rap) (Only by Nicki Minaj parody) #Why Can't I #Don't Be Blue #You Can Only Be You/Being Me #Try and Try Again/By Myself #God Made You Special #Friends Forever #It's Goin Down #Be Who You Are and Go Far #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia/Notes *The title is a reference to the VeggieTales episode, A Snoodle's Tale, as are some elements of this episode *This episode reveals and gives a backstory of Jared's early life as an autistic and how the Imagination Posse first formed and why he's the imaginative and wise guy he is today. It was through the upbringing, trials, tribulations, and experiences he had with his family and the friends and allies he has made over the years, and how he finds stuff out and how his imagination made a great impact and became his most notable tool in life *David still holds the grudge from his previous plight on Friends Forever, as this is the second episode to feature him as a main antagonist **But however, Jared's looking-on to him at the end shows he knows David isn't necessarily a bad guy, he's just maybe a bit misunderstood *The flashback shares some similarities to Arnold's dream from the Hey Arnold episode, Parents Day & the book, Just Imagine with Barney (which was a childhood favorite for Jared as seen in the episode flashback) **It also has references to the MSB episodes, Out of this World & Blows its Top, as we see the TV tie-n books in the flashback and Jared imagines himself in those adventures *The origin story flashback element was originally going to be a feature-length (almost direct-to-video) special, explaining the origins of the Posse but for unknown reasons, that idea was carried over to a detailed flashback in this episode *The gag of calling David "Dave" is similar to the infamous "Don't Call me Nezzie" gag from ''Cyberchase * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes